<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La créature by Vanhalla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710084">La créature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla'>Vanhalla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Long Tongue, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Throat Fucking, cuddling after sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay se réveille au beau milieu de la nuit, avec une drôle de créature paisiblement endormie sur lui.</p><p>C'est un homme, deux fois sa taille, et- oh, Jay n'arrive plus à penser tellement il est beau.</p><p>Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?</p><p>Et qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Desjardins/Targhed Liliscia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La créature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quand Jay se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, il y avait une chose géante, chaude, douce et aussi dure enroulée autour de lui, deux paires de bras autour de son dos et de sa taille, et une jambe entre la sienne. Il était sur le dos, et la chose était au-dessus de lui, tête tournée, accotée contre son torse, respirant doucement, mais pas d'une manière effrayante, mais simplement d'une manière… normale. Apaisée. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Endormie</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paniqué, mais curieux, Jay essaya de le regarder, voyant une crinière de cheveux foncés, attachée à un énorme corps musclé couleur caramel, une longue queue bougeant mollement derrière lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pas un humain, c'est certain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mais qu'est-ce que c'était?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>La créature bougea, et son genou frotta contre son entre-jambes, sa bouche se pressant contre son cou alors qu'il inspira.  Jay gémit de manière incontrôlable à la sensation, car </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh mon dieu il aurait dû se branler avant d'aller dormir, il était beaucoup trop excité pour ça</span>
  </em>
  <span>, et cela alerta la bête, qui bougea, et grogna doucement.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, est-ce qu'il l'avait réveillé? Ohhh… s'il vous plaît, par pitié, faites que la créature soit gentille, par p-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sa tête leva, et Jay vit des yeux jaunes le fixant intensément. Il avala difficilement, et resta silencieux, essayant de se calmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il avait un visage humain, ou presque. Le blanc de ses yeux était en fait noir. Et aussi, il était </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>très</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> grand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et très beau.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Il grogna, et approcha sa tête. Jay ferma les yeux, apeuré, mais, en sentant une longue langue passer doucement sur sa joue, il relaxa un peu, surpris. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il voudrait bien lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici. Mais il était un peu trop nerveux, encore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay frissonna en sentant la bête bouger au dessus de lui, sa cuisse pressant contre son entre-jambes, et sa langue glisser dans son cou, toujours aussi doucement, comme si la créature ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Ses mains du bas commencèrent à le palper d'un peu partout, glissant sous son chandail, caressant son torse, son dos, ses hanches… chaque toucher faisant frissonner Jay, son coeur battant dans sa poitrine, pas trop sûr s'il devrait être terrifié ou excité, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mais plus ça avançait et plus il se sentait seulement excité.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Puis, la bête leva la paire de bras du dessus, lui prit le visage entre les mains, et lui caressa la joue avec son pouce, levant la tête. Ses mains du bas lui positionnèrent les hanches parallèle aux siennes, et Jay, rougissant, le fixa, autant confus et apeuré que totalement et complètement excité.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"E-euhm…" il marmonna, sentant ses joues s'enflammer en le regardant. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Il fallait dire qu'il avait vraiment de beaux yeux.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Puis la bête sortit la langue, et tira sur la mâchoire de Jay, ouvrant sa bouche, avant d'approcher encore plus, et de glisser sa langue à l'intérieur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay gémit, sentant l'appendice entourer sa propre langue, et frotter doucement, et il jeta ses hanches vers l'avant instinctivement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quelque chose avec ce baiser était si excitant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>La bête approcha sa tête, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, et Jay sentit un liquide chaud et sucré se propager dans sa bouche et sa gorge. Il avala par réflex, et commença à se sentir devenir plus détendu quelques secondes après. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Et plus excité.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Il pencha la tête vers l'arrière, gémissant en roulant des hanches, toujours les lèvres collées sur celle de la bête. Ses mains du bas lui agrippèrent les mains, et les serrèrent contre lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et finalement, il lâcha et recula, sa langue glissant hors de sa gorge et rentrant dans sa propre bouche. La bête le fixa, caressant les lèvres de Jay de son pouce, avant de pousser des hanches un peu plus fort, et Jay grogna, yeux roulants dans leurs orbites.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh seigneur, c'était comme si son plaisir s'était multiplié!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Il eut un hoquet excité quand la créature poussa à nouveau, et puis il gémit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il voudrait bien dire son nom en gémissant. Malheureusement, il ne le savait pas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Comme s'il venait de deviner ses pensées, la bête s'approcha, et, se pointant lui-même, murmura à son oreille dans une langue incompréhensible.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ça sonnait comme… Targhed?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay gémit en entendant sa voix, s'accrochant plus fort à lui, et glissant ses bras autour de son cou. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, mon dieu, juste à entendre sa voix, il penserais bien mourir! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Il avait une voix grave et rauque, grondante comme les vagues et basse comme le tonnerre, mais mélodieuse, et surtout, joyeuse. Une belle voix, tout de même, qui fit frissonner Jay avec impatience de savoir exactement </span>
  <em>
    <span>ce qui suivait cette voix.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"J-Jay!" Il fit en se pointant, puis ses mains agrippant ses cheveux alors qu'il poussa à nouveau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Targhed sourit, et rapprocha sa tête à nouveau, l'embrassant encore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sa langue, se faufilant à travers ses lèvres, était si douce et souple, et s'enroula à nouveau autour de la sienne sans efforts, la massant doucement, et, étrangement, en faisant grandir le plaisir.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Qu'est-ce qu'était donc cette créature??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Est qu'est-ce qu'il voulait??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Il sentit son membre tressaillir contre son entre-jambes, avant que la créature agrippe ses pantalons et les descendent. L'une de ses mains caressèrent le membre de Jay, délicatement, et Jay gémit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puis l'autre main descendit vers ses fesses, et il lui caressa l'anus doucement.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, il allait vraiment…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Targhed leva la main vers sa bouche, et lécha ses doigts. Un liquide épais se répandit dessus, et puis il baissa la main à nouveau, et poussa contre l'anus de Jay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay couina, et gémit, roulant des hanches.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il sentait du plaisir sur son anus, seulement en touchant, avec la même intensité que si c'était son membre. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Est-ce que c'était à cause du liquide?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Puis Targhed enleva ses doigts, et prit les jambes de Jay, les tirants près de lui, puis restant immobile pendant quelques instants. Jay gémit et roula des hanches, impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, seigneur que le membre du grand homme était énorme. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dans une situation normale, il aurait été très inquiet pour l'intégrité de son anus, mais maintenant- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh tout ce qu'il voulait c'était-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"A-allez, s'te plaît! Fourre-moi, j't'en supplie, j'en peux plus!!" Il supplia.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il était tellement excité, il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Targhed eut un sourire narquois, et rit doucement, avant de frotter son membre contre son anus, et, </span>
  <em>
    <span>enfin, </span>
  </em>
  <span>de le pénétrer. Jay gémit, et sourit, reculant la tête dans les oreillers, savourant la sensation du colosse qui glissait </span>
  <em>
    <span>étrangement</span>
  </em>
  <span> facilement dans son trou. Targhed se pencha, pressant son corps contre le sien, et poussa un peu plus rapidement.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, oui, oui! C'est ça!</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>"J-Jay… aaahh!" Il gémit, sortant la langue. Jay ouvrit la bouche, impatient, et Targhed la glissa à l'intérieur encore, poussant plus rapidement, plus fort, </span><em><span>plus</span></em> <em><span>violemment.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>D'autre liquide chaud se propagea dans sa gorge, et Jay avala. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Targhed, et lui agrippa le dos de ses mains, essayant seulement d'être plus près-</span>
  <em>
    <span> plus près, pas assez près, pas assez fort, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>plus fort!!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Targhed grogna, et le tira vers lui, s'enfonçant plus fort dans lui, et dans le matelas.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Le lit grinçait sous l'effort. Jay aurait pu croire qu'il allait exploser si ça continuait ainsi</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay gémit plus fort, fermant les yeux, et Targhed glissa sa langue encore plus profondément dans sa gorge. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et pourtant, tout ce que Jay sentait, c'était du plaisir.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Comme si sa gorge était, elle aussi, une zone érogène. Et que sa langue le fourrait.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>À ce stade, Jay n'avait plus assez de forces pour s'accrocher. Il voulait seulement rester là, comme un pantin, à se noyer dans le plaisir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il baissa les bras et les jambes, et relaxa.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et oh, comme c'était mieux comme ça.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Il sentit Targhed lui prendre la main, </span>
  <em>
    <span>délicatement</span>
  </em>
  <span>, et s'appuyer sur le lit avec l'autre, enculant plus fort, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ce que Jay n'aurait pas cru possible. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay poussa un gémissement cassé, sa voix un peu étouffée par la langue de l'homme au-dessus de lui. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait jouir!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Targhed poussa plus creux, et gémit. Son membre tressaillit à l'intérieur, et, soudainement, il éjacula, Jay suivant immédiatement après,</span>
  <em>
    <span> à sa surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il éjaculait sans se toucher.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Targhed grogna, et recula la tête, haletant. Jay le fixa, à bout de souffle, et rit doucement, un peu embarrassé. L'excitation était partie maintenant, mais… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peu importe qui il était, ou qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, il fallait avouer, Jay ne s'était jamais autant amusé de toute sa vie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Puis Targhed sourit, et, doucement, lui embrassa la joue, et puis l'autre, puis le front, le nez, et le menton. Puis il s'assit à genoux sur le lit, devant Jay, et sourit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Donc, la cérémonie est maintenant terminée. Merci beaucoup." Il murmura, l'air vaguement… </span>
  <em>
    <span>triste</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay se recula dans les oreillers, et poussa un couinement confus. "Hein?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, il parlait français, au moins.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Targhed soupira. "Quand un membre de la royauté arrive à l'âge de mariage sans partenaire, il est dit qu'il doit aller chez les humains pour… </span>
  <em>
    <span>se défouler, </span>
  </em>
  <span>disons. Bien sûr, tout est calculé à l'avance, et l'humain choisi est quelqu'un qui est à 100% compatible, et donc consentant." Targhed releva les yeux. "À moins d'un cas exceptionnel, après le déroulement, le membre royal doit toujours retourner chez lui avec l'humain, qui va lui servir de, disons… serviteur sexuel, jusqu'au vrai mariage avec un vrai Salihien."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay fixa Targhed, en ce moment un peu perdu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>il y avait beaucoup d'informations à digérer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"E-euhm-" Jay resta silencieux un instant. Il avala, et se racla la gorge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pourquoi est-ce que… t'as l'air triste?" Il finit par demander.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Targhed leva les yeux, surpris. "Je… plusieurs choses, en fait." Il murmura, traçant des cercles sur la couverture avec son doigt. "J'ai jamais voulu me marier. Du moins, pas avec quelqu'un que je connais pas. Et aussi…" il eut l'air de rougir, et son expression se fit honteuse. "J'aimerais ça… rester ici." Il rit nerveusement. "Au moins ici, j'ai personne qui me dit quoi faire…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay fronça des sourcils, se sentant un peu confus et apeuré d'un coup. "Si t'es contre les règles de mariage chez toi… pourquoi est-ce que t'as… tu m'as…" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Donc, par "rester ici", il ne voulait pas dire "avec lui"? Il ne l'avait seulement qu'utilisé pour se défouler, et après… quoi?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Targhed eut l'air paniqué et s'approcha un peu. "Oh, t'as pas aimé ça?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay rougit. "Non, non! C'est pas ça! C'est juste…" il tapota la couverture timidement d'une main. "Est-ce que… tu comptais… en faire plus, avec moi? Ou… est-ce que tu vas partir..?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Targhed le regarda un instant. Et puis il sourit, et lui prit la main, la portant à ses lèvres. "J'ai dû passer beaucoup de tests pour trouver un partenaire compatible. Et… je me suis un peu attaché à toi. Même si la loi dictait de ne pas le faire. Je ne voudrais jamais te faire du mal, Jay." Il pencha la tête et frotta son pouce contre sa joue. Jay ferma les yeux, savourant le moment de douceur. "Si tu veux que je reste avec toi… je ferais ça." Targhed ajouta tendrement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmh…" Jay répondit seulement, alors que l'homme lui caressa les cheveux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Je sais que tu t'es senti seul depuis plusieurs années. J'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes." Targhed murmura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puis il ferma les yeux, et, d'un coup, sa deuxième paire de bras s'enfonça dans ses côtes, sa queue fit de même dans son coccyx, et il eut l'air de rétrécir. Jay le fixa, stupéfait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puis Targhed ouvrit les yeux, qui, même si l'iris était encore jaune, étaient à présent blancs au lieu de noir. Et il sourit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Et si je ressemble à ça… on pourrait peut être… sortir ensemble, demain?" Il murmura. Jay sourit et le tira contre lui pour lui faire un câlin. "Oh, oui, j'aimerais ça!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Targhed sourit et l'enlaça en retour, et les deux roulèrent autour du lit joyeusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec ta famille?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh, on s'en occupera demain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Et… des vêtements?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Targhed figea, et releva la tête.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Euh… est-ce que t'as du XXL?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay grimaça en pointant son corps maigre, ce qui répondait à la question, et Targhed commença à rire. "Bon, va falloir commencer par ça, hein?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>